Story that I never found out how to delete
by Nat987
Summary: Just dont read it...
1. Chapter 1 - Boring intro

**Skip the text below if you don't really bother about the writers text (I never liked reading those)**

Hi guys! This is my very first FanFiction and what inspired me to do this is all my wonderful friends that recommend me this app. I started to read different fanfics like: Divergnet, Hunger Games, Harry Potter...

it seemed like a lot of fun writing stories so I thought, why not give it a try?, so... yeah, here I am now.

**Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Before the Party

Tris' POV: 

I was just chilling in the Tattoo Palor with Tori, doodling different designs on a random sheet of paper, thinking it was finally a normal day. No drunk guys/girls wandering around, Not many rude costumers. A "perfect" day! Until...

"TRISSY!!!"

Uri (Uriah), being the dumb but funny person he is, decided to leap over the counter bad tackle me. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with that guy...

"Oh get off me Uri! Arn't you supposed to be at work?" I said, struggling to get him off me.

"But your nice and warm, trissypoo! Why would I let go?" Uriah pouted, hugging me tightly. He is like a brother to me, the kind that always find ways to annoy and embarrass the little sister. His brother, Zeke, is my second "older brother". He is more of the protective, father like but yet stupid (in a funny way) brother.

"What do you want now Uri? Why are you even here?" I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape from his bone crushing hug. Tori didn't seem to want to help me. She was just chuckling in the corner. Tori Wu is like a second mother to me. She helped me hide my divergence and made me feel like home here in Dauntless along with my other friends. She is the absolute best.

"Oh right!" He said, (finally) standing up," I want to invite you to your very first PEDRAD PARTY! I don't think you have ever been to a party before since you were a Stiff but this will rock your world!"

"Uriah. I told you! I am not a Stiff anymore! And how do you know that I have never been to a party?" I exclaimed, furious. I don't think anyone has gotten over the fact that I ranked first in initiation.

"Chill Lady, I said WERE. Anyways, meet me and the gang at 8:00pm SHARP! Zeke has the patience of a pregnant woman that was due a week ago! He absolutely hates it when people are late." He chuckled, probably remembering the times Zeke got annoyed because of that.

"Fine! I'll go! Now leave!" I said, pushing him out the door.

(Page Break thingy)

Still Tris' POV:

My shift ended 5 minutes ago and I am currently lying on my bed, thinking about the party. Everyone knows Uriah and Zeke, they are considered the party kings and the pranksters of Dauntless so I am pretty sure everyone knows about the party. One thing I learnt when I passed initiation is that news spread REALLY REALLY quickly in Dauntless. I reme-

"TRIS! WE **HAVE **TO GO SHOPPING!"

Oh crap, It's Christiana.

You see, Christiana was a former Candor and LOVES shopping. On the other hand I was a former Abnegation (stiff) and has no experience for hours and hours of trying on dresses and massive heels a.k.a **torture**. But except for that flaw, she is the greatest friend anyone can ask for!

She banged her fist on my apartment's door, making the loudest noise I have ever heard. I bet I would have to apologise to my neighbors soon.

"But whyyyyy? I already have enough clothes to fully dress a faction!"

"But Trissy, we would be playing strip truth or dare! We need to get you some ne-"

"Wait **STRIP**?" I interrupted. I'm already doubting my looks even though most people said I look pretty but every time I look in a mirror, I just see a 12 year old with full gray eyes but without my clothes, I might as well die of embarrassment.

"Yep! So I have to buy you some nice underwear! I know you still wear your abnegation undies..."Christina said shamelessly, her Candor side clearly showing.

"Oh Fine! But you have to promise we will be done before dinner."


	3. Chapter 3 - Dinner

**I was never a big fan of shopping even though I'm a girl so I'll just skip that part...**

Tris' POV:

Oh my god... Christina told me that she wants me to try on just a small collection of clothes. NOT THE WHOLE FREAKING SHOP!!! I swear, I will never ever go shopping with her again!

I dropped of my 6 bags of clothes, 1 for shoes/heels , 1 for crop tops and pants, 2 for lingerie and 2 for dresses. Luckily, Chris (that's a new nickname I gave her) said that she needed to get ready too so I am finally free! I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:46 and realised that I have 14 more minutes until dinner starts. It only takes around 5-8 minutes to get there so I decided to start unpacking all my clothes. I put my hair up and got to work.

It's 6:53 and I started to dress for dinner, a simple black (of course) tee shirt with black ripped jeans and black (again) running trainers. I switched off all my lights and started my journey to the cafeteria.

I can't wait to see Tobias! He took the job as a leader a few weeks ago and didn't really have time to hang out with me and our friends. I'm really happy that he finished all his paperwork and somehow made time for this T or D game.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise that I was at the main entrance to the cafeteria. I could hear all the laughing and chattering from the outside and was glad that I transferred. None of this would have happened in Abnegation!

(Page Break)

Uriah's POV:

I was listening to Zeke's story about the time when Four knocked out Eric's teeth in his initiation when I suddenly saw a blond girl walk in. I realised it was Tris and stood on the table, waving and shouting," TRISSYPOO! TRISSY! WE'RE HERE!" A couple of people were looking at me like I'm crazy but do I care? **NO. **Because I am Dauntless and NOT a Pansycake.

She walked over to our table and glared at me. The rest of the table was silent, knowing that Tris would seek revenge cause I embarrassed her in front of everyone. But suddenly...

"Hi Uri! Why do you look so scared? I'm fine! Let's eat!" She smiled at me, innocently.

I knew she was planning something but decided to forget about it. I mean, she is an Abnegation born, 5'6 girl (yep, she grew a lot). What's the worse she can do?

Tris' POV:

Oh, he is SO going to get it. Little did he know me and Tori were planning out some savage dares in the Tatto Palor. Apparently, Will decided to be a smart a* and also annoyed her with cringy Erudite jokes for 5 hours straight and she wanted to seek revenge.

Anyways, the "gang" is what my friends call our group and it includes: Me(Tris), Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Chis and Will.

**Tobias **is my Boyfriend and he, in my opinion is still the hottest guy in Dauntless. He is currently a leader with Max**( AN: I made Max nice, get over it )** and Tori. She works in the Tatto Palor as a part time job.

Tobias also ranked 1st in initiation and has girls flinging themselves on him everyday. And YES they know he has a girlfriend. How sick is that?

**Zeke **is my "oldest brother" and is a Pedrad (so crazy and fun). He still works in the Intelligence and ranked 3rd in initiation, after Eric. His girlfriend is Shauna. Uriah ( Brother ) and the gang is currently gambling on when he will propose to her. Btw is a Dauntless born and he is not bad looking too.

**Shauna **is like the mother of the group and is a fair, calm but funny person. Her boyfriend is Zeke and her siblings are Lynn and Hector. She is a brunette and is a dauntless born. Pretty.

**Uriah** is my "older brother" and is also a Pedrad. He is Zeke's younger brother and trains the Dauntless born initates. He ranked 2nd in initiation and his girlfriend is Marlene. He's a Dauntless born and ranked below me.

**Marlene** is one of my best friends and ranked 4th in initiation. She is a nurse in the Dauntless Hospital and is a Dauntless born. Her boyfriend is Uriah and she is the kindest in the gang. Pretty.

**Lynn** is a good friend of my that hates shopping too! She usually guards the fence and is a Dauntless born. She ranked 3rd in initiation. Her siblings are Shauna and Hector and is currently single. She let her hair grow and now it reached her shoulders. Quite pretty.

**Christina** is my best friend and LOVES shopping. She works in a fashion/makeup shop and is a Candor Born. Her boyfriend is Will and is the loudest in the gang. She has a sister called Rose and ranked 7th in initiation. Pretty.

**Will** is a really smart Erudite born that works in the intelligence with Zeke. His girlfriend is Christina and he makes cheesy Erudite jokes. He ranked 6th in initiation and has a sister called Cara.

We all goofed around and laughed at Uriah and Zeke's funny stories when Christina randomly shouted," Oh my god! It is 7:45! I have to get ready! Bye!" And she raced out of the cafeteria, knocking some people down on the way.

"Alright guys! See you at 8!" Exclaimed Uriah and then he left with Zeke, probably planning the party's music and decorations. The gang all said goodbye and went to their apartments to get dress and ready for the party.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's Nat. I was wondering if you guys could give me some suggestions about the truth or dare questions and also help me improve my writing by noting out my mistakes in the comments. Thanks ! **

**-Nat;)**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pedrad Party

Tobias' POV:

I walked home with Tris, held her hand and enjoyed the comfortable silence between us. I have been super stressed out with all the problems there are and all the paperwork us leaders have to do. I feel guilty that I haven't really been spending time with Tris and today, I was planning to tell her I **love **her. I hope that I won't scare her off, she is my everything! (Really, I mean it) and she is the best thing that ever happened to me. I CAN'T lose her!

I dropped her of at her apartment, gave her a sweet kiss and went to my apartment, deciding what I wanted to wear. I knew we would play strip Truth or dare so I wore extra layers and hoped no one would ask me about my name or my past.

(Page Break)

Tris' POV;

I quickly got dressed and made sure I wore lots of layers. You never know what Uriah and Zeke has stored for us. I put on some blood red lipstick, since I knew Christina would never forgive me if I don't "dress like a proper woman" (a quote from Chis).

(Page break) -**A/N: there's probably too many of these, I'll stop...soon**

Even though I only took 7 minutes to get ready, Zeke's apartment was already blasting with music. Beer and different types of alcohols were scattered everywhere and it seemed like nearly the whole entire Dauntless Compound was cramped in living room, having the time of their lives.

"You look good Tris" said(well...shouted) a familiar deep masculine voice.

I turned around and sure enough, Tobias was standing in front of me, a beer in one of his hands. He looked handsome as always, wearing a leather jacket, probably for the truth or dare, and grinned at me.

"Y-you look not b-bad yourself, Four" I stuttered, blushing furiously, obviously still not used to compliment. "Can I try your beer?" I randomly asked, eyeing the strange liquid he is currently holding. He smirked at me and passed me the glass. I sniffed it a few times before making a face. It didn't really smell the best but I took a sip anyways. Then I immediately gagged and asked myself why do other people like this horrible drink. Tobias was laughing, and laughed even harder when I told him to never make me taste beer again.

After that interesting drinking experiment, me and Tobias danced (jumped up and down) and laughed and basically had a great time. I really enjoyed myself I started to understand why everyone in the compound was so excited for the Pedrad Parties.

Around 1-2 more hours of partying, the music suddenly stopped and I heard some complaints from strangers but most people was quiet. Uriah jumped on a table and shouted in a mike," Everyone except for Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Tris, Four, Christina, Will, Lynn and Al" **( A/N: He is now alive and a kind boy but is not considered IN the gang)**

Everyone else started to trickle out of the apartment, some people even had to carry the drunk guys out the door and about 5 minutes later, all the uninvited people were gone.

We all sat in a deformed circle and was curious of what we would do. "So we will play spin the bottle, then would you rather, then Bed,Wed, Dead and last but not least, Truth or Dare!!" explained Zeke, looking excited to start.

**A/N:Hello! Again feedback and corrections are more that welcome! Thanks ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Spin the Bottle & WYR

**A/N: I was wondering if I should make my chapters longer, or leave the length as it is... suggestions?**

Tris' POV:

Has everyone played Spin the Bottle before? Do you have any questions? " asked Zeke, tapping his foot quickly against the floor, excited to start.

"Um question from Tris! How do you play spin the bottle? Christina asked. She knew we didn't play any games in Abnegation, expecially kissing games. Everyone looked at me like I was insane except for Christina, who looked smug, and Tobias, who probably was in the same situation as I was when he first played.

"I came from Abnegation where playing games where considered selfish..." I muttered, embarrassed.

"No wonder we call you guys Stiffs... Anyways, someone has to spin the bottle that is in the middle," Uriah explained, pointing at the bottle he chugged a few minutes before the games started. " Then, whoever the tip of the bottle lands on, the person who spinner has to kiss him/her. If you want to concede, you have to get slapped by everyone in this room. Got it?"

"Yep!" I said. It didn't seem that bad.

"Good. I'M STARTING!" the Pedrad brothers yelled at the same time. Marlene and Shauna started to shake their heads and rolled their eyes, having to listen to them bicker for years now must get really annoying.

"No, I'm starting" a quiet but confident and strong voice. The Pedrads immediately shut up, knowing it was Tobias and they let him start.

Tobias' POV:

I spun the bottle and bit my lower lip and hoped it wouldn't land on any of the boys but knowing my luck, it would probably land on Uriah. The bottle stopped spinning and I slowly glanced at who it landed on...

ZEKE. Of corse.

I walked towards him and the rest of the gang started to crack up and he wiggled his eyebrows and asked me if I was Dauntless enough to kiss him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Tris trying not to laugh and whispering to Christina. I then glared at her. Not the "I will kill you" glare, but the "stop laughing at me" glare. But I was glad she was having fun.

I started to kiss Zeke and could tell he was starting to get into it. To be honest, he really wasn't a bad kisser, he was quite good. But I am never ever saying that ever again.

"Time!" Shauna said, stopping the timer.

"Wow dude... that was um... WOW! No wonder Tris loves kissing you so much, you're a natural!" Zeke stuttered shamelessly, "Your probably even better that Shauna!" Luckily he whispered the last part of I would have probably been thrown into the Chasm by Shauna.

Well I'm glad THAT'S over

Tris' POV:

The game continued for a while and it was pretty funny! Lynn has to kiss Uriah (she gagged. A lot), Zeke had to kiss his own brother (that was disgusting and they both rushed to the bathroom to brush their teeth). I was starting to zone out until-

"OOOOOOHH!" The gang said. I looked up and saw Al blushing deeply, and I knew exactly what happened.

You see, Al admitted that like liked me for a while now a few days ago and it has been quite awkward between us these days. But I was super lucky cause he said,"I pass, for Tris' stake." Zeke squealed like a girl and tackled him and smacked him really hard. You could see the aftermath (handprint) on his red cheeks. One by one, the gang slapped him. Some did it softly (aka: Marlene, Me, Will) and some smacked him really hard (aka: Zeke, Uri, Shauna,Lynn, Chris and Tobias).

I was having lots of fun and was thinking that this night couldn't get any better. I mean, I have the best friends I could ask for, the best boyfriend, the best jokesters, the best makeup artist and clothes designer... everything. I don't think I could enjoy life without them.

That got me thinking about Caleb. There is a mid-year Visiting day coming up in a few weeks and he promised me that he would come to Dauntless. I wondered if he is happy? I wondered if he has a girlfriend?

"Can we play would you rather now? This is getting boring..." complained Lynn. No one dared to argue with her. She was considered as a Dauntless Devil, a very hard title to earn, and is the 3rd scariest person after Tobias and I.( I gained lots of respect from my ranking, attitude and my scary boyfriend).

"Would you rather is when a person will choose a question that begins with "Would you rather..." and lists 2 different scenarios for another player to choose from. I think you will get it when you play." whispered Tobias, explaining how to play the game.

I nodded at him, silently thanking him as the game started.

" Ok! Will! Would you rather let your hair grow until your shoulders, wait no, your waist, or let Christiana dye your hair **neon pink**?" Lynn grinned evilly. That's actually a really good question considering that Will always complains when he sees a male with long hair **(A/N: I have nothing against them ok? I'm just using my friend's random ideas.)** and he absolutely despises the colour Pink.

"Hair to my shoulders! Definitely! I can't even imagine myself walking around the Pit looking like a unicorn puked on my head." he said, disgusted.

The gang bursted into giggles,chuckles and smiles when they all tried to imagine Will with Neon Hair. Even the "Mighty Four" smirked!

"Ok! Ok! Now, Tris! Would you rather wake up looking like a giraffe or a- um, a WHALE!" he asked, obviously not prepared for this game.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy while he just sat at his spot, looking like he was proud of himself...

"You know, from a former Erudite, that is the worst would you rather question ever! No wonder you left." muttered Shauna, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I think I would rather look like a giraffe I guess...I mean, what kind of a question is that?" I answered. "Now! Would you rather... eat a potato and feel it's pain, only one though, or **be **a potato for the rest of your life. Oh and that was for-"

**A/N: Oooooooh! My very first cliffhanger! Hope this chapter is long enough and sorry I couldn't post sooner. I was studying for my upcoming tests and didn't have time! Nat;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - WYR & Bed, Wed, Dead

**A/N: Shall I add cell phones and modern music to this Fanfic or shall I just let it be and continue the story normally? I prefer the second option but it's up to you guys. **

Tris' POV:

When I said that sentence, I immediately knew who to ask... That person cares **too much **about her clothes, looks and well, everything that has to do with makeup. That person is Christina...

Christina's POV:

I really hoped that Tris wouldn't choose me. That is a really really hard question! I mean, who would want to look like a potato or feel it's pain?

I shuddered and glanced up at Tris and saw her grin evilly at me. **Crap. **

"Well my dearest friend! That question is for you." she said. I swore that 5'6 girl would be the death of me.

"Er... I rather um... I RATHER BE A POTATO!" I blurted out, "I can't even imagine how painful it would be if I was eaten!"

"Oh my-HAHAHA! You don't even know how funny that sounds! Good one Trissy!" Uriah laughed, clutching his stomach. I immediately know he would be my next target.

"Guys, why don't we spice it up a notch and let's say we have to **do **the option you choose!" Suggested Marlene. It was a pretty good idea and everyone either nodded their heads or smirked, probably having something planned.

"Ok! It's my turn! Zeke, would you rather go tell your mom you got Shauna pregnant or let all of us, excluding you, to make a sandwich for you to eat?" I asked, standing up. I knew that Zeke would never dare risk his life and tell his mom that he got Shauna preggy at the age 18.

"The sandwich. Definitely the sandwich. Bring it on guys, I had some weird stuff before and this will probably be nothing!" He said cockily, underestimating all of us.

The rest of us walked into the kitchen and grabbed all the stuff we wanted to put in the sandwich. We also made sure that we were super quiet, so Zeke wouldn't know what he have stored for him. At the end, here's what was in the sandwich:

**Tris:** Expired Mayo

**Four: **Rotten eggs (he was grinning like a madman, he probably knew that Zeke had a bad experience with rotten eggs or something)

**Will:** The 'Dauntless Extreme Hot Sause" or the "DEHS".

**Uriah:**Raw burger meat, raw garlic sliced, raw sliced onions, lemon juice. (Must be seeking revenge)

**Marlene:** Toothpaste (she somehow snuck it in)

**Shauna: **Sour oranges

**Lynn: **A few chillis with all the seeds still inside them

**Al:** Sour Pinapples

(Page Break)

Zeke's POV:

To be honest, I was quite nervous. The last time I let Four make me a sandwich, he thought it would be a good idea to put paint in it. I knew I **had** to seek revenge and I will, soon

(Page Break!!!!!)

After being bored for like 10 minutes, they finally came out. Some of them where holding their noses and some of them were grinning like crazy (aka Four). I glanced at the sandwich in Uriah's hands and immediately gagged. I then closed my eyes and took a big bite...

IT WAS THE WORST THING I'VE EVER HAD!

I spat it out and rushed to the bathroom. Then rinsed my mouth and started to brush my teeth. I hear the gang crack up behind the door and Lynn calling me a pansycake. Now I will **definitely **seek my revenge.

Four/Tobias' POV:

I knew Zeke was planning something to get back at me but I was laughing too much to care. I (of corse) was the first one to calm down and was really surprised that we laughed for 9 minutes straight!

"Oh my god! Finally something stopped laughing! Jeez... Anyways, Four! Would You Rather pretend you're gay and propose to Eric or let ME make a smoothie for you?" Asked Zeke, looking smug at me.

"Why Eric! Can't it be a random stranger instead?" I complained.

"Nope! Only Eric or the second option."

I sighed and asked the gang if anyone had a fake wedding ring. Shauna bounced up from her seat and ran towards Zeke's room. She then came back with a expensive looking ring.

"This, my friends, is a real ring only used for dares, or in this case, Would You Rather games." Shauna said proudly, holding the ring high in the air.

I gingerly took it out of her hands and walked out the door. I heard tones of footsteps behind me and I looked back, seeing everyone following me.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world! This will be awesome!" Christina told me. Stupid Candor.

I found Eric at the Pit, sipping his beer and staring at the chasm. I walked up to him, trying not to look disgusted, and kneeled down in front of him, holding the ring out.

"My dear Eric Coulter! (**A/N: I think that is his last name? I really don't know**) I knew I loved you when I fought you in initiation. You are perfect and I was wondering if you would like to be my husband!" I proposed. I noticed that everyone in the pit gathered around us, amused.

"Four, I cant believe this is happening! Of course I will marry you!"

"Wait what!" I said, standing up," Dude! It was a dare! I will never marry you and I am STRAIGHT! I also have a wonderful girlfriend." I said and slapped him, hard, extremely disgusted.

The whole pit bursted our laughing, some even rolling on the floor. The gang walked up to me and complimented me, saying that what they just saw was the best thing ever and blah blah blah. To be honest, I was just paying attention to Tris hugging me, sending chills through my body.

We then went back to the apartment and slowly calmed down, taking deep breaths.

Tris' POV:

Oh god, I can't believe Eric loves Tobias! And the fact that Toby slapped him, in front of everyone! I have the best boyfriend ever...

"Well after that wonderful show, why don't we move to Wed, Bed or Dead? You know, to calm ourselves down." Suggested Will. Everyone nodded and sat down in a deformed circle, beginning the next round of the games.

(Page Break)

"Can I start?" Asked Will, raising his hand like a Erudite school boy. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Ok! So, Marlene! Bed, Wed or Dead, Zeke, Four and Al."

"Um... Wed Four, Bed Zeke and Kill Al. I chose Four to marry because he seems really sweet to his love ones and I have to admit, his is really hot. I would kill Al, no offence Al, because he isn't that close to me and it would be awkward to 'bed' someone that you arn't close to. And then yeah, Zeke was left so..." Marlene explained.

I glared at her, angry and a tiny bit jealous that she called Tobias hot but immediately calmed down when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Er... Lynn! Wed, Bed or Dead, Eric, Max and Peter." Marlene asked, taking a large gulp of her beer.

"Definitely Kill Eric cause he is just a sick person, Wed Peter cause he is about the same age as I am and it would be really weird if I married a guy that is 20-25 years older than me. And that leaves Bed with Max. " Concluded Lynn, sounding pretty confident.

Right after she said that, there was rapid knocking on the front door and before anyone could even open it, it blasted open, with Peter behind it.

**A/N: Wow! I wrote more than 1,000 words in a chapter! Damn... so I was wondering if I should make Peter a good guy (he changed and became friends with the gang) or a bad guy? I really don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to comment your suggestions and ideas! **

**Peace out**

**-Nat ;)**


	7. Not a Chapter but please read!

**A/N: So I was reading my story and realised I have used the wrong tense in the first few chapters and I apologise. English wasn't my first language and I am currently learning French, German AND English at the same time so it kinda gets confusing. **

**Sorry again! **

**Peace out**

**-Nat ;)**


	8. Chapter 7 - Bed, Wed, Dead and ?

**A/N: I decided that I can only end a chapter if it has 1,000 words in it. Is it enough?**

**-Nat ;)**

Zeke's POV:

What the hell! I know Peter is now the gang'a friend but he can't just break my door off it's hinges! Not cool dude.

"I heard from a passerby that Lynn wanted to marry me? Can someone please explain?" Peter asked desperately, looking really uncomfortable.

"We are playing Bed, Wed or Dead and Lynn's options were Max, Eric and you. Calm down Peter!" Explained Tris.

"Wanna play? The more the merrier!" Uriah suggested like a Amity girl.

"I guess..." muttered Peter, not used to all the attention we are giving him. I feel bad for him, anyone can tell that he wasn't appreciated but deep down he is a good person.

He sat down next to me and gave me a small smile and I returned a big one, trying to make him feel welcome, and the game started again...

"Ok! Peter, since you just came, Bed, Wed or Dead Tris, Christina and Shauna." Lynn asked.

"Oh um... I would kill Christina, sorry, because she likes shopping too much and talks too much for my taste." Peter said. Christina then threw a pillow at him but didn't look offended, she looked relieved. Huh weird.

"I would marry Tris cause she is the friendliest, she seems like a loyal and good wife and she is really pretty..." he muttered the last part, probably thinking or hoping we couldn't hear him but, oh boy, we heard him. Trissy was blushing really hard and Four looked... jealous? Oh my god, the emotionless Four is JEALOUS?

"And that leaves Shauna, so yeah... Uriah! Bed, Wed or Dead Lynn, Tris and Er, ZEKE!" Peter asked quickly, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Dude! That's cruel! Zekey is my brother! And even if he wasn't, why do I have to be gay? (**A/N: I have nothing against gay people! I respect them like I respect any other human being.**)." Uriah complained, pouting.

"Um I guess I would marry Trissy Poo cause she is a great person and would be a great parent/wife." He said shamelessly, not noticing Four's deadly glare. "I would kill Lynn cause she is plain scary and yeah." He concluded.

"Hold on, you want to Bed Zeke? Your own brother? GROSS!" Christina gagged, asking the question everyone had in their minds.

"I would only want to sleep with him because, because I know I wouldn't be able to kill him. He is my family and I- I love him and look up to him. I don't think I could ever live without him..." he muttered, looking ashamed.

I immediately ran towards him and gave him a bone crushing hug. The gang started to cheer and whoop and some of them even said "aw" and cried (cough*MarleneChristina*cough).

"Little bro, I will always love you! You are the best brother anyone can ask for!" I told him, finally letting go.

I glanced at the clock and it was already 10:24. Huh, time do pass quickly when you are having fun and when you are hanging out with your loved ones.

"Why don't we play Candor or Dauntless..."

(Page Break)

Tris' POV:

After seeing that heart warming moment, it made me think about Caleb, my brother. I really miss him and wish I could see him again. The last time I saw him was the visiting day after initataion, so two months ago.

"Love? Are you ok?" Tobias asked me quietly, noticing my sudden mood change.

"I'm fine, just thinking about Caleb. I miss him Toby." I admitted. When I looked at him, I saw a small genuine smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Oh my, Four is smiling! This is the first sign of a zombie apocalypse!" Uriah yelled, bolting up from his spot in the ground and hid under a table. Tobias immediately hid his smile when Uri said that and scowled at him.

"I'm starting." Tobias declared, glaring at Uriah. Everyone knew he would be in trouble and were shaking their heads at him, some muttering about how stupid he is.

"Truth or Dare **Uriah**" asked Toby, smirking.

"T-truth..." muttered Uri, looking scared as hell.

"PANSYCAKE!" Lynn screamed, pointing at Uriah. Lynn and Uriah always calls people 'pansycakes' if they choose Truth in T or D, when people are 'wimps' and well, when they feel like it.

"Truth huh? Ok, did you have an imaginary friend when you grew up?" Asked Tobias. Now normally it is an easy question to answer but having an imaginary friend in Dauntless it means that you have no social skills and you are not brave enough to find any friends. So therefore, you would be a pansycake.

"I didn't have an imaginary friend." Uriah answered calmly.

"He lies! He **did** have an imaginary friend! LIAR!" Christina shouted.

"Fine! I did have an imaginary friend. He was called Steven/Stevie and he was great! We did everything together!" Uriah blurted out.

The gang, Peter and I cracked up. Even Marlene decided to stop being a supportive girlfriend and laughed at Uri. Lynn was busy yelling, "PANSYCAKE! It's official! URIAH IS A PANSYCAKE!"

"How did you know I was lying?" Uriah asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well you were fidgeting your hands behind your back and you weren't looking at anyone directly. Those are common signs of lying." Chia said, her Candor side showing.

"Will you guys shut the hell up! I could hear you from **three** hallways down!" Yelled a man outside Zeke's front door. Shauna, who was the closest person to the door, open it and revealed Eric, the sick psychopath.

"And to punish you guys, I will join your game." Eric said, sitting next to Lynn. She made a disgusted face and scooted closer to Chris, trying to avoid Eric.

Everyone groaned not wanting Eric to play but we knew if we argued with him, we would all be sent to the Factionless. I still can't believe he is a Leader.

"Ok... Eric! Candor or Dauntless?" Asked Uriah.

"Wait I thought we were playing Truth or Dare? What is Candor or Dauntless?" I asked Tobias, confused.

"They are both the same thing. Candor, that only speaks the **truth** and Dauntless that does all the **dares**. " He explained.

"Ohhhh. Now I get it, thanks"

"Um, I choose Dauntless, duh!" Eric replied, looking very cocky, much to people's dislike.

"I dare you to-"

**A/N: How was this chapter? Remember to comment some suggestions, ideas or anything that will help the story! And if you could, please recommend this story to your friends. It would really help boost my confidence to write more stories. Thanks! **

**-Nat ;)**


	9. I apologise

**Sorry I won't be able to post in a while (like 1 week) because I have an Exam Week coming up. But I will still try to post as soon as possible. **

**And by the way, thank you for your comments. I will try to improve my writing and make it more realistic. **

**-Nat ;)**


	10. Chapter 8 - The Best of All Games

**A/N: I'm finally back! Exam week has finally ended. Phew!**

"I dare you to... run to the pit in your underwear and slap the first couple you see, saying " I knew you were cheating on me with HER! We are over!" To the man. Then you have to slap him." Uriah said smugly. He knew that Eric cares about his reputation. I feel **so proud of him! He was finally using his brain!**

Eric started to take of his shirt but then...

"Pansycake..." muttered someone, probably Lynn.

Eric pushes his shirt down and glared at the gang, who was sniffling giggles and was trying really hard not to laugh. He shocked us all by saying,

"Well, arn't you guys coming? We have a couple to find."

we all glanced at each other and immediately started to walk towards the door, excited to see Eric finally embarrass himself. The Pit was full of people. They were drinking, laughing and joking, just like true dauntlesses. Marlene suddenly stopped, causing everyone to bump into each other, and pointed at a couple. They were near the Chasm, the female's head on the male's shoulder, his hands stroking her hair. They looked like they were meant for each other. Well, until Marlene told Eric to mess them up.

"JASON!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! How dare you cheat on me with that **girl**! We are OVER!" Screamed Eric, slapping the shocked couple in the face, then running back to the apartment, with all of us crying of laughter.

"Was his name really Jason?" Asked Will, being the curious Former Erudite he always was.

"I don't know, I just said the first name that came to mind..." Eric muttered, looking embarrassed but somewhat proud of him self.

"Ok...Four! Truth or Dare?" Eric asked, scowling. Everyone in Dauntless- no. Everyone in Chicago knows that Eric is jealous of Tobias' looks, respect, skills... well everything. And we also know that Tobias hates him too. With a deep deep passion.

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you!" Said Tobias confidentially.

Eric grinned evilly. Uh oh. "Well dear Four, I dare you to go to the Pit, and sing "Lost Boy" from Ruth B."

There was a short period of awkward silence. Then I heard a snort coming from the lest side of the room. Uriah. Tobias, being the scary emotionless person glared at Uriah, then stood up, walking towards the door. The Gang, Eric and Peter immediately stood up, exited to see THE FOUR sing.

(Page Break)

Four/Tobias' POV:

Oh god.

We almost arrived the pit and I was nervous as hell. I never sang before, it was considered as entertainment in Abnegation so it was 'selfish'.

"Dude, I've never sang before. Help!" I whispered to Zeke. He stared at me, looking like he just saw a ghost. Then, being the fantastic friend he was, he said-

"Well my friend, I wish you luck. I will be in the corner, ready to throw tomatoes at you." Then he ran ahead of everyone, probably arming himself with his secret stash of tomatoes.

(Page break)

Still Four/Tobias's POV:

"And now, let's cheer for the Dauntless prodigy, FOUR!!!!" Shouted Tris, pushing me up onto a table. Someone even threw me a microphone! I was then hit by a crumpled piece of paper. Opening it, I saw the lyrics to the song I had to sing.

Great.

The whole cafeteria was quiet when u started singing...

**(A/N: this song is called 'Lost Boy' and it is from Ruth B. I am not a girly girl but I ADORE this song. Go listen to it. I recommend it.)**

"There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day...

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free"

The whole cafeteria was silent. No one moved. And then...

**A/N: Hi Guys, I'm sorry I didn't post for a while. I tried to make it more realistic and stuff. Remember to comment and leave my ideas! **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Nat;)**


	11. Chapter 9 - Sweet Sweet Love

Peter's POV:

The whole cafeteria was silent. Four's voice was... awesome! I am **never** repeating that again. To be honest, I am really jealous of Four. He is good at well- everything. Damn it. He even got Tris, the girl I secretly like. She is soooo brave, smart, sassy, kind... oh god.

" I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!!! PLEASE BE MINE!"

Screamed a girl in the crowd that formed when Four was singing. The gang and I looked at each other and bursted our laughing. The look on Four's face was priceless!

"Wow dude! Didn't know you sang." Complimented Max, patting him on the back. Four ran off the stage, looking like a tomato and rushed towards Zeke's apartment. The rest of us followed him, leaving the cheering and clapping Dauntless memebers in the cafeteria.

(Page Break)

Tobias/Four's POV:

Oh god. When I was singing the song, I realised that it had a deeper meaning to it. To me, the song describes my whole life. I was always alone, no friends, no happiness, just my imagination. I didn't even have a home or a family. But transferring to Dauntless gave me this big opportunity to finally be happy. To finally be free. Zeke and Tris is like my 'Peter Pan'. They saved me from depression and gave me the feeling that I found a home. Finally found a family. All my friends also make my life complete and I am grateful. Very grateful.

(Page Break)

"Four! It's your turn! Choose someone!" Whined Uriah. We were on the floor with chips and drinks in our hands.

"Fine! Um...Christina! You know the question." I nodded at her, sipping my beer.

"D-no-Truth." She stuttered.

"Once a Candor, always a Candor." Tris shouted out. She seems a little tipsy. Interesting. Uriah or Zeke probably spiked the punch she was having.

I smirked and said, "Ah, ok. Rate everyone in this room from 1-10 by their looks."

"Everyone? Even the girls?" She asked.

"Everyone"

"Ok. Please don't take any offence to what I will say. "Chris warned us.

"Will:9, don't worry babe, I still love you!

Marlene:8

Zeke:8,

Peter:7.5,

Uriah: 8.5,

Shauna: 8.75,

Lynn:7.8

Tris is a definite 10

Eric is a 6.5

And Four is a... 10"

I saw Tris glaring at Christina and I was stifling a laugh. She is so cute when she is jealous! On the other hand, Will was giving me a death stare. Well he **tried **to. Damn it. More drama.

(Page break)

Tris' POV:

To be honest, I was really surprised when Christina said I was a 10. Maybe she is actually telling the truth. I have a little more self confidence now.

"Eric! T or D?" Christina asked, grinning like a mad man. She definitely have something planned.

"Dare! I mean, what can a Candor do to me?" Replied Eric cockily. I hate him.

"I am dauntless now! Get that info into your thick head! Anyways, I dare you to kiss Tris, on the lips, for 30 seconds." Chris answered smugly. Dude! Not cool! I already have something planned to get her back.

Eric scowled at her and started to walk towards me. I kept on backing away from him, hating everything and everyone. But eventually my back hit the wall. I was trapped. He leaned towards me and placed his hands on my cheeks and started to kiss me.

He wasn't that bad. I started to kiss him back, thinking of Tobias' lips on mine and placed my hands on his back. I could feel Tobias' stare on my back, drilling holes with his eyes. He is going to be really mad.

"30 seconds is up." Uriah called out.

Eric pulled away from me, blushing and went back to his seat. My cheeks were burning red as well. Chris scootched over to me and whispered in my ear, "Eric definitely have a crush on you. I told you that you are likeable."

"I am going to go home now... it is pretty late and I want to go to bed." I said, standing up after multiple dares, truths and stripping. I was down to my underwear and my tank top.

"I can walk you back!" Offered Eric, holding the door open for me.

"No, **I** will. C'mon Tris." Tobias said sternly, waving goodbye to everyone and holding my hand. When we walked out, Christina was winking at me, signalling that we needed to talk tomorrow.

(Page break)

Tobias/Four's POV:

I can't believe it! Eric knew I was dating Tris but he still flirted with her! I always knew he was a cruel person but I didn't know he was that sick!

We were at my apartment. I invited Tris to sleep at mine and she gladly excepted. She always sleeps at my place now and I was wondering if I should ask her to move in with me. I love her and I think it would be a big step in our relationship.

"Tobias? What are you thinking about?" Tris asked, tapping on my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about Eric being the sickest bastard I have ever met." I replied. "And, I was wondering if you would like to move in with me? You know, since you always sleep here and you already have some clothes here and-" I ranted.

"I would love to move in. Wow, I have never heard you rant before. It is quite amusing!" Tris said, chuckling.

"Oh thank god! It would have been so embarrassing!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

She held my hand and smiled at me. I am such a lucky bastard... She lead me to my-no-**our **apartment and hopped onto my bed. I snuggled up against her, my arm around her waist and slowly started to fall asleep...

"Tobias?" Tris' cute voice whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Tris, I love you too."

**A/N: Yay! Another Chapter done! I decided to add a small twist into the story to make Eric and Peter like Tris. But just remember, I am a massive FourTris shipper. Don't worry. **

**Remember to comment your ideas, suggestions and feedback! I would also love for you to give me pointers in my writing! **

**Peace**

**-Nat;)**


	12. Chapter 10 - Just a normal day

Tris' POV:

Beep Beep Beep

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, looking around me. All the things that happened to me began to flood back to me. Truth or Dare, Eric, Tobias... I felt a warm item next to me and I quickly took my knife out, ready to attack anyone that came near me. But then I realised it was only Tobias, sleeping soundlessly, hugging a pillow. I swear he looks younger when he is sleeping, he finally looks peaceful, not stern and cold.

"Wha-Tris?" Tobias said, sitting up next to me. I blushed, knowing that I was only wearing a t-shirt with no bra and really short pants and he was only wearing boxers.


End file.
